compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Plato
'Plato '''was an influential philosopher and writer in ancient Greece. He is generally accepted as one of the most influential Western philosophers. ' ' Early Life Plato was born in Athens, Greece, in 428 B.C. He grew up in an influential and wealthy family, for his father, Ariston, descended from the kings of Athens and Messenia, while his mother, Pericitone, was a related to the 6th century B.C. Greek statesman Solon . Relatives introduced Plato to Socrates, a respected Greek philosopher. Socrates impressed Plato with his sense of dialog and debate, and Plato soon became his student, soon to be a close associate. Around the same time, the Peloponnesian war took place between Athens and Sparta. Plato served in this war for a short time, but Sparta won, ending the democracy in Athens. The Spartans created an oligarchy ruled by thirty: Plato's relatives Critias and Charmides were two of the Thirty Tyrannts. After this oligarchy came to and end, Plato considered a career in government. He dismissed this idea with the execution of Socrates in 399 B.C., and began his life of study and philosophy. http://www.biography.com/people/plato-9442588?page=1 Travels Following the death of Socrates, Plato spent 12 years travelling the Mediterranian region. He studied mathematics with followers of Pythagoras in Italy, and visited the city of Syracuse in Sicily, where he tutored Dion, a relative to the king. Plato studied geometry, geology, astronomy, and religion in Egypt. Plato returned to Athens in the year 387 B.C., and started the Academy soon after. http://www.history.com/topics/plato Dialogues All of Plato's surviving writings are classified into three general periods: early, middle, and late. The order of these writings are determined by the contents and writing style rather than specific dates. His works are in the form of dialogues, in which characters argue topics by asking questions of one another. The dialogue form let him bring up several points of view, and let the reader decide which is best. Early The early period of Plato's writings are believed to have taken place during his travels, from 399 - 387 B.C. They seem to convey Socrate's teachings, opinions, and philosophy. Some writings from this period include ''The Apology of Socrates, Protagoras, Euthyphro, ''and ''Ion. Middle During the middle period, Plato expresses his own ideas and beliefs on the central ideas of justice, courage, wisdom, and society. During this period he wrote The Republic, ''which explores the ideas of just government ruled by philosopher kings. He also wrote ''Meno, Symposium, Parmenides, Gorgias, ''and ''Cratylus in this time. Late In the late period of Plato's writing, he takes a closer look at his own metaphysical ideas. He explores the different roles of art (dance, drama, music, and architecture), ethics, and morality. Some works that came from his late writing period include Sophist, Statesman, Timaeus, Critias, Laws, ''and ''the Seventh Letter. http://www.sacred-texts.com/cla/plato/ The Academy Once Plato returned to Athens in 387 B.C., he founded the Academy, where he would spend the rest of his life. Placed right outside the city of Athens, this school for philosophy was built in the grove of Academus, a Greek hero. It was one of the first institutes of higher learning in the Western world, and the place Aristotle studied. Plato left the Academy to his Sister's son Speusippus after his death. http://www.watson.org/~leigh/philo.html Death Plato spent the last 20 years of his life teaching Aristotle, and continuing on with his own writing. He died in the year 347 B.C., in his early 80's. References